FaZed
[[FaZed|'FaZed']]' ('Formerly known as FirewallFB,' '''aka '''2sp00kyf0rm3', GW FaZed 'in-game, 'TOMAETO on the wiki) is an unknown and highly skilled Italian player who specializes in wave timing. His hardest demons include The Big Black, Cataclysm, Jawbreaker, Nine Circles, Sweet Dreams, Theory of Skrillex, Fairydust, Butterfly Effect, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Crimson Clutter, Windy Landscape, Slaughterhouse, and Catastrophic. He has played since September 3rd, 2013. He is also extremely active on Geometry Dash Fan Wikia. Sometimes he gets pissed, then he adds random stuff on the wiki, but he has gotten more mature and can control himself better. Levels * Warpshift * Shadow Circles * Warpshift XII * In A Cave * Wave Star * DeCodeX Auto * The Final Stage Auto * Bloodbath Auto * Poison Circles (Upcoming) * GigaSonic (Upcoming) * Astro (Upcoming) * Return Preview * Extreme Challenge * Parti (Collab with Torrential) * Extreme Challenge 2 * 3X Wave Mastery * Time Destiny Rebirth (Upcoming) * Mega Drive (Upcoming) * xKore (Upcoming) * Tyrannic Circles (Upcoming) Deleted Levels * Warpshift (NOTE: This is the old version from 1.9 that was originally gonna be as hard as Cataclysm, but was nerfed tremendously.) * Timed Destiny (Re-uploaded on FaZedCoRe's profile) * Legends V2 System Specs * OS: Windows 7 Home Premium x64 * RAM: 8 GB DDR3 * GPU: Nvidia GeForce GTX 1050 Ti * CPU: AMD FX-4300 * Monitor: 240hz (temporary) Demon Progress * Sonic Wave: 46% * The Flawless: 80% * The Ultimate Phase: 83% Trivia * He loves the Nine Circles trend. * He currently is making 2 mega-collaborations: Astro and GigaSonic. * His name is (FB)FaZed on Steam. * He used to have a YouTube channel, but he later quit and decided to just play instead of make videos. * He is currently making an auto level called Initial D. * He once had two hundred stars for over a year before completing ten map packs. * He loves the glow effect. * His favorite creators are: Etzer, Vermillion, Knobbelboy, Pennutoh, FunnyGame, Giron David, and Weoweoteo. * His profile picture is a picture of Sheen Estevez from the animated cartoon "Jimmy Neutron". * He is one of the oldest players of Geometry Dash. * He is very skilled straight flying, despite the fact that he plays on 60hz. * He also plays other games like osu!, Sonic Adventure 2, Overwatch, Terraria, Epic Battle Fantasy 3, and Roblox. * His hardest demon is Dark Rainbow Rebirth by Knobbelboy, which took him over nine thousand attempts. * He changed his name due to FirewallFB sounding retarded. * He is the owner of a clan named Crystal Riders (Formerly Freebies). * His favorite fruit is a tomato. * His real name is Anthony Aurora. * His part in an upcoming Nine Circles mega-collaboration, Sonic Sapphire, is probably one of the most object heavy parts, with over 21,000 objects. * He is the only rollback in Geometry Dash Fan Wikia. Gallery FaZed.png|His first profile picture from April 2017 to November 2017. Boarder 5.png|His second and current profile picture. Category:Players Category:Users Category:Geometry dash Users Category:Boys Category:Wiki editors Category:United States users Category:United Category:USA Category:North American Users Category:European players